scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Creepy Heap from the Deep (episode)
This page is about the episode. For the character, see Creepy Heap from the Deep. The Creepy Heap from the Deep originally aired as the first of four segments of Scooby-Doo's All-Star Laff-A-lympics, later repackaged as the eighth episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-fourth episode overall of the series. Premise The gang is having a beach party when a bizarre monster emerges from the deep. Soon after they meet an old sea captain who tells them about the monster, only to have it steal his soul! Synopsis While the gang is partying on the beach, they witness a strange creature emerge from the sea. The hurry and head to a nearby house on a cliff to seek refuge. It is there that they meet a captain who tells them about the monster they saw. According to the legend, the sea creature was once a man who was thrown overboard by his shipmates. His spirit still lives on, searching for victims so he can steal their soul. The gang heads to the Mystery Machine to call the police, where they discover that it has been ransacked by the monster. They follow his footsteps back to the house, where the discover that Captain Clemens has been turned into a ghost by the monster. Fred, Velma and Daphne head back to the beach to look for clues, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at the house. Captain Clemens begins to chase them trying to steal their souls. Shaggy and Scooby hide in a room and discover that it is actually an elevator, which leads from the cliff to the beach. The sea monster begins to chase them, while Fred, Velma and Daphne watch. Daphne notices the creature begins to head back into the ocean, toward a blinking light in the distance. Fred notices a blinking light going off in Captain Clemen's house as well. The gang puts on their scuba gear and decides to follow him into the ocean. Shaggy and Scooby discover a sunken submarine with an air pocket in it to hide from the monster. The rest of the gang follows, but are chased back to the beach by the monster. They begin to split up and look for clues. The only clue that was found by Fred and Daphne, an old key. The gang decides to follow the blinking light, where they discover an old ship floating. They see the sea monster being hauled aboard by a rope and pulley. They decide to check the chart room, where they discover the submarine is directly beneath the boat. They return to the sub and discover several canisters of hair dye, along with a mug shot of a criminal. Captain Clemens and the monster appear to chase them. The gang hides in the torpedo room, where Fred devises a scheme to capture the ghosts. The plan is a success, the police are called, and the ghosts are revealed. Captain Clemens was the mastermind behind the entire crime. He was helping prisoners escape the country through the ship. Prisoners would dress up as the monster to scare people away. Captain Clemens was never possessed; he used the light signal to let prisoners know when he was ready to ship them. The sea creature costume had a jet motor in it, enabling the captain to swim quickly out to the sub. The police took Captain Clemens and the prisoner into custody. Cast and characters Villains * Creepy Heap from the Deep/bank robber * Captain Clemens Suspects Culprits Locations * Captain Clemens's home Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The gang are able to scuba dive without swimsuits. * It would be impossible for the gang to reach a submarine on the ocean floor with simply scuba gear. * The pressure and the lack of air in the submarine would have made it difficult for anyone to live or work within it at least without the proper gear. Home media * TBA Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes